Talk:Spotless Soul
Question, would this work at low levels of Healing Prayers and they lose one condition immediately and then one every five seconds? Or do you actually have to get it to 5 second breaking point wherever that may be.--Cursed Condemner 18:44, 2 August 2007 (CDT) Umm is it just me or does it say 3 seconds? ;) Anyway, I'm assuming that it's one immediately and 1 every three seconds after that. PaintballerOWNZ 18:56, 2 August 2007 (CDT) :It does not immediatly remove 1 condition, as stated on the official Wiki. It would be even better then :O this sucks. really horrible skill on so many levels :S One of the worst condition removers for monks (or rts) tbh. Phool 21:03, 7 August 2007 (CDT) Umm, no. This skill at 12-14 HP will wipe out 4 conditions, at regular intervals. Counters Apply Poison well, if you are not constantly being shot. The Paintballer (T/ ) I don't see why you think that's impressive? Apply poison is better 'countered' with a skill like mend condition (do the maths). It's hopeless if you want to counter the blind from the EDA ranger below the poison or the daze from the BHA below the poison. It's totally lacking in versatility. Who spams an uncovered condition worth removing on one person every 3 seconds? fomf, RC, mend, dismiss are all waaay better than this, just to pick a few. None of those are in healing but since when do teams have only pure healing monks? Phool 21:36, 7 August 2007 (CDT) :ok, just had to reply now that i've got to playing around some. this skill is good because it is a healing prayers skill. ofc RC is better, its an elite. apply poison is NOT better countered with mend condition, because i would like to see you NOT run out of energy faster by spamming mend condition at the same time as this would remove a condition. this on a tank=great. "...but since when do teams have only pure healing monks?" well, not ONLY pure healing monks, but i am a pure healing monk. i like to play with a RC prot monk and bring hex removal myself, so this isn't on my bar at the moment, but it's still a good skill. especially against apply poison. hmm... bye :P Finally something to counter annoying continued conditions. *Cough*Apply Poison*Cough*. Snow Phoenix 23:32, 15 August 2007 (CDT) The fact that you can't target yourself with this makes it rather limited of use. :Well if your a healing monk, you try your best to not get conditioned in the first place. This definitely isn't a PvP skill where ppl will come at you, but in PvE when you're out of harm's way most of the time, its perfectly usable.Resolver12 17:32, 27 August 2007 (CDT) :: I think the value of this skill is for a Hero in PvE, especially if the player has no monk elite skills. Your hero will spam it out, and it will continue to remove conditions for a while. That can be handy in places where mobs will keep spamming out harmful conditions. It allows the monk to cast it and then not have to worry about clearing conditions on that target for several seconds. I have taken to putting this and Spotless Mind on my healing prayers 'secondary monk.' and a more potent condition remover on my own monk character or my protection prayers monk.--Arcady 22:36, 21 October 2007 (UTC) :::12 second recharge is hardly spammable. It's good in that it has a low cast time and low energy for its effect, but has problems with target switching and most other common condition removals have heals associated with them, which this does not have. Because of these problems, I'd rather have a dedicated drawbot and have the Monks mend it from that drawbot. --Kale Ironfist 23:50, 21 October 2007 (UTC) :::: This = gg Blinding Surge, so I think it's pwnage -- Elisa Angelstine (talk) 17:59, 23 December 2007 (UTC) Consider the Numbers Mend Condition ONCE. Same Divine Favor benefit. Heals for, say, a conservative 60 health. Poison degenerates through 60 health in 60/8 = 7.5 seconds. Is Spotless Soul going to keep poison off of you for 7.5 seconds more than the one Mend Condition will? Not terribly likely, unless the condition removal timing and the bow attack timing are synchronized fairly nicely. But maybe it'll get near that. The real downfall of the skill, however, is the 12 second recharge. That being said, this skill is fantastic for anything but apply poison. Notably---dazed. The sexy 1/4 second cast allows it to lithely slip in, even while dazed. --Carmine 00:37, 18 September 2007 (CDT) :I agreewith the math but, they are just trying to get people to use healing and your going back to prot. Firestorm10 02:49, 16 December 2007 (UTC) ::I'm suggesting it's a stronger option to split a few points into prot just for mend.--Carmine 20:53, 25 December 2007 (UTC) :::It's great anti-pressure for PvE. I'm no PvPer, so I can't judge about that. It's nice against Rotting Flesh spamming skales and such, if you have it once or twice, and cast it whenever possible. Or even precast it. I usually use Insp as my "third investment" so that also makes a diffrence. If I use Prot too, I'll heal for shit ;) --- -- (s)talkpage 22:03, 25 December 2007 (UTC) ::::No, no, if you use prot too, you'll heal like a good PUG monk. /duck --Carmine 06:42, 26 December 2007 (UTC) :::::I don't PuG, so don't worry :D --- -- (s)talkpage 10:12, 26 December 2007 (UTC) ::::::If you split "a few points into prot" you don't get a conservative 60 health healing (ignoring the DF heal which is the same for both). You get more like 20-25. -- Peej 13:13, 1 February 2008 (UTC) :::::::Don't forget that this is the ONLY condition removal skill from the Healing Prayers line. That in itself makes this useful. ::::::::No one here seems to realize what great synergy the two Spotless-enchants have with Healing Light and especially Dwayna's Kiss: they both provide the precondition for the energy gain, respectively the additional healing. I use these skills on Dunkoro (HP 14, PP 10, DF 10) along with Protective Spirit, Shield of Absorption, Signet of Rejuvenation and Renew Life, and he does a really good job. Zelda Gareth 11:37, 22 May 2008 (UTC) Perfect Counter to Searing Flames, silly Sf ele trying to kill my turtle in JQ Roland Cyerni 04:11, 28 December 2008 (UTC)